needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Records
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need for Madness wiki have posted their best times on stages, both wasting and racing. Can YOU break it?' Use the table of contents to navigate.' How good are you at need for madness? Do not remove a challenge, unless it is inapropriate or impossible (like finishing the Gun Run in 20 seconds). Also, NO HACKED STAGES OR CARS! This does NOT include custom cars done in the Car Maker. It is recommended to post videos on the records for proof of the record! Another suggestion (we strongly reccomend this): ...here's an example on how you would do it... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark and if someone else were to come by, it would be... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 1:10 Name: Jane Car Used: DR Monstaa Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark Got it? Need For Madness 1 'Racing' 'The Intorductory Stage' Best Time:0:30 was before (0:31) Name: BigM Car Used: F7 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: 1:57.887 Name: Mike458 Car Used: Tuned TShark V2 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time:2:30 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Grapefruit Power' {C}{C Best Time:: 0:40 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time:: 1:01 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: High Rider 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: 3:19 Name: dowhow Car Used: F7 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: 2:30 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: 1:40 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 2:01 Name: Drifter x Car Used: Radical One 'The Fast and The Furious + The Radical' Best Time: 1:47.944 Name: Mike458 Car Used: RADICAL Team (First custom car record, woot!) Best Time: 2:00 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Wasting' 'The Introductory Stage' Best Time: 0:37 Name: BigM Car Used: MASHEEN 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: 0.0001 seconds Name: BigM Car Used: Nimi FTW (custom car) car: is like a ripper v2 :P Best Time:0.01.000000001 seconds Name: dowhow Car Used: EL KING Summary: Everyone got wasted as soon as we started. MASHEEN was at the front, though, so everyone piled through him. 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time: 1:30 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: EL KING Best Time: 1:31 Name: BigM just missed out good job Miika Car Used: EL KING 'Grapefruit Power' Best Time: 0:15 Name: BigM Car Used: Nimi FTW Best Time: 0:25 Name: M8x@MWthis / Car@MW Car Used: DR Monstaa 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: 3:60 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: 2:50 Name: BigM Car Used: wow canario 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: 0:02 (I survived the huge crash) Name: Mike Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 2:10 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'The Fast and The Furiuos + The Radical' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: 0:04 one minute i was alive the next i was wasted, Masheen :( Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:22 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: MASHEEN 'The Mad Party' Best Time: 0:10 :D lol i did this wasting Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 0:11 LOL Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: Drifter X Best Time : 0:15 ROFL Name: M8x@MW Car Used : MAX Revenge 'Need For Madness 2' 'Racing' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 0:30 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: 1:30 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 2:01 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: 1:43 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 1:55 (Previously 1:58 OMG) Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Formula 7 Best Time: 1:34 Name: M8x@MW Car Used : Radical One 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: 3:00 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: 2:30 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 3:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Stretch' Best Time: 0:25 Name: BigM Car Used: M-Concept Rival btw this car can hyperglide xD Best Time : 0:53 Name : M8x@MW Car Used = Radical One Best Time: 0:56 Name: OwnageElite Car Used: Mighty Eight Best Time: 0:57.14 seconds Name: dowhow Car Used: MY awesome R1! BigM just missed out! Best Time: 1:01:39 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: Fourmula 7 Best Time: 1:05 (from 1:08) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Formula 7 Best Time: 0:58 Name: R.Kurien Car Used: Nimi 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 3:21 Name: dowhow Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 3:30 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 4:35 Name: Mike Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 4:40 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: 3:40 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 4:11 (from 4:20) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: 2:49 Name:M8x@MW Car Used:Mighty Eight 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: 2:09 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 2:11 (FORMERLY 2:19!) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 2:26 Name: Annon Car Used: Fourmula 7 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: 2 seconds (all cars ran into me and died) Name: Phyrexian Car Used: M A S H E EN Best Time:0:47 Name:Rusticate Car Used:M A S H E EN 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' {C}{C Best Time:3:10 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 3:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:48 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Gun Run' Best Time: 0:50.06 Name: Mike458 Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:18 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:09 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: 4:53 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One I got a little stuck, EL KING and DR tried to waste me Best Time: 3:50 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One Best Time:3:24 Name:M8x@MW Car Used: Mighty Eight 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: 2:50 Name: BigM Car Used: F7 Best Time: 4:04 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Actually, this is not a really good version, there wasn't MASHEEN or EL KING and stuff 'The Mad Party' {C}{C Best Time: 0:50 Name: BigM Car used: F7 {C}{C Best Time: 0:54 Name Mike458 Car Used: Formula 7 Best Time: 1:02 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Nimi (Yep, we're officially screwed) Best Time: 1:00 Name: Annon Car used: Mighty Eight 'Wasting' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 00:45 Name: BigM Car Used: Masheen Best Time: 00:57 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: 1:08 Name: Mike458 Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:47 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: 0:02 Name: BigM Car Used: High Rider does anyone remember what happends when masheen is in the front -_- Best Time: 0:55 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: MASHEEN Best Time: 1:34 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: DR Monstaa 'The Stretch' Best Time: 1:50 Name: BigM Car Used: Dr Monstaa you are right Miika this is a tough one T_T Best Time: 2:14 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: DR. Monstaa (I tried this like a 3 hours, before i did it -_-) 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 0:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: 3:57 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN I had QUITE a lot of trouble fixing myself... 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: 1:41 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN (I betrayed the King!) 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: 3:05 (I had a little duel with M A S H E E N) Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Dr Monstaa 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' Best Time: 1.89 sec Name: Phyrexian Car Used: M A S H E E N (everyone runs into me and dies) Best Time: 2:35...muahahaha Name: Bookbay Car Used: M A S H E E N Best Time: 2:46 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: M A S H E E N Best Time: 0:06 Name:1337_Gamer Car Used: M A S H E E N 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN! 'The Gun Run' Best Time: 1:25 Name: BigM Car Used: MASHEEN 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: 2:02 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: M A S H E E N 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: <0:01 Everyone got wasted by MASHEEN at the beginning except for me. Name: rrk1 Car Used: F Best Time: 0:02 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: Drifter X You need to just guess, what happenes, when MASHEEN is on the lead... Best Time: 0:42 Name: Annon Car Used: EL KING. good.... Best Time: 0:20 Name: Beano Car Used: MASHEEN ...beat this. Best Time: 0:03 Name: calcyfer Car Used: MASHEEN 2 good. I survived the massive crash...... Name: Emdac Car Used: Radical One Best time: 0:47 I somehow wasted all the cars including "M A S H E E N" dunno how but yeah. Category:Browse Category:Records Category:Videos